imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Colby (Chew)
| Relatives = Michael Applebee (husband) | Universe = Chew | BaseOfOperations = Philadelphia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetic Eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = |Creators = John Layman; Rob Guillory |First = Chew #1 |HistoryText = John Colby worked for the Philadelphia Police Department and was partnered with Tony Chu. He was struck in the head by a butcher's knife by famed serial killer Tracy Lee Cobb during a raid on an illegal chicken joint. John was originally expected to not make it through the night. International Flavor Mason Savoy saw potential in John and put in a request to put John in the Cybernetic Implant Department to save his life. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration seeded the money and hired John as an agent. John has been partnered with Tony Chu again in the FDA where they continue their close, but argumentative relationship. During Tony's personal time off in Yamapalu, he was asked to distract Mike Applebee. John slept with Mike which left his boss sweet on him for a period of time. Flambe Eventually after continually ditching him, Applebee returned to his ways of being disgruntle and disliking him and sent him on suicide missions. During a surveillance mission, a mass suicide occurred at The Church of the Divinity of the Immaculate OVA. Applebee reassigned Colby blaming him for the failed surveillance mission. Major League Chew John started his new career at the U.S. Department of Agriculture. He was partnered with a lion named Buttercup. Despite John's excellent detective skills to identify an illegal agricultural based counterfeit, Buttercup's brawn brought down the illegal counterfeiters. John's actions were not appreciated by his new employees who happen to all be females. Using the same tactics with his old boss, Applebee, John sweet talks his way into sleeping with his new boss as well, Director Penya. As a result, Penya rewards him with a 'better' partner, Poyo! Bad Apples Getting himself and Tony Chu reinstated back into the FDA, Colby begins working cases with a reinvigorated Tony Chu who's determined to hunt the Vampire. John picks up on subtle clues Caesar has accidentally left behind and calls him out as to secretly working with Mason Savoy. Caesar agrees to setup a meeting with Mason where they agree to work together in secret and not tell Tony. John continues a romantic triangle between Director and Applebee. Family Recipes John fake arrests Mason Savoy to get him into the FDA Supermax Food Prison. Here they follow through on their plans to interrogate Ray Jack Montero who knew the Avian Flu would happen before it occurred. John holds down the escape route as Mason reports they they have accomplished their mission and learned the secrets to the avian flu. Chew Revival Ramin and Dana helped receive U.S. Food and Drug Administration specialist Tony Chu to Wausau. Together they investigated a case where a group sneaked body parts into the quarantine zone. They investigated a restaurant that turned around to five-star quality food overnight. They uncovered the man had food powers allowing him to use a chopped of chef's hand to help him cook. Em Cypress helped take him down. Chicken Tenders John and Tony soon headed to Las Vegas for an FDA conference. When they found beet-flavored vodka at a bar, Tony drank way too much and John drank more to get out of hearing Applebee's stories. However, he soon woke up in the honeymoon suite with Applebee and realized he had just gotten married to him. For the family celebration, John was told he could bring anyone except Tony Chu. As a result, John invited Mason Savoy to the event. He had Applebee and Mason sit down and work out a deal. Mason would help them capture the Vampire Collector in return for them helping him get to the truth of the avian flu. Caesar, Mason, John, and Poyo soon headed to the Red Bear Bakery where they followed up with one of the Collector's informants. After Olive consumed one of his underlings blood, she knew exactly where to attack the Collector. While they prepared to storm the compound, Tony spoke with John on the phone and told him not to attack. He knew how to take the Collector down per Toni's vision and this was not the way. Applebee ordered them to move forward with the plan anyways. The crew was quickly outmatched by the Collector. Nearly everyone in the group was disabled before the Collector escaped. The FDA members were saved by NASA and rushed to a nearby hospital. Tony later arrived at the hospital. He chewed out John for letting his daughter come with him. He can't believe he'd put her in danger. He told him they're through as partners... and as friends. John headed to a local bar with Poyo. He started to drink and tell Poyo that he was the best partner he ever head. As they left the bar together, he told Poyo the world wasn't ready for what he was going to do. He then quickly snapped Poyo's neck, killing him. John was planning on cooking Poyo and feeding him to Tony to help him improve his fighting skills. However, Tony was still angry at John and turned down meeting with him. John through out Poyo's body in the trash. Blood Puddin' John visited Mason Savoy in the Our Lady of the Broken Femur Hospital. His husband, Mike Applebee, was about to die. Director Penya stepped in to save Applebee's life for John. She had him reconstructed into a centaur. John was happy and asked if he was anatomically correct. As he was leaving the hospital, Tony asked if he would partner with him once again and take down the Collector. John realized he needed to get Poyo's body out of the dumpster to give Tony his fighting skills. He rushed to the garbage dump but found that Poyo's body had been moved by the garbage man. Later, John Colby stops by Chow Chu's apartment. He asks if he'll help him cook Poyo. Chow refuses at first, but John tells him it will help Tony get revenge on the Collector for killing Toni Chu. Chow agrees and uses his cooking skills to cover up the flavor of the rotten meat. Later, they feed the chicken to Tony Chu to grant him the powers he needs to defeat the Collector. |Powers = * : John has the ability to remotely hack electronic devices through Bluetooth. * : John can take photos with his cybernetic eye. |Abilities = * * }} Category:Bisexual Characters